


many firsts

by horsepaws



Series: solid odo [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Biology, Angst, Bodily Fluids, Confessions, Drunken sex, Ferengi, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oo-mox, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Solid!Odo, Squirting, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsepaws/pseuds/horsepaws
Summary: After agreeing to start trying new things and enjoying his life as a solid, Odo has found himself having a casual fling with Quark. Odo hasn't been quite ready to take things all the way, but tonight, that will change (and then some).
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Series: solid odo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	many firsts

**Author's Note:**

> another fic featuring horny virgin solid odo. written as a follow-up to [my last fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663818), but could read on its own so i'm just posting it as its own thing.
> 
> once again, featuring [my own personal headcanon](https://puu.sh/H9xoE/1d0a32c63d.png) for ferengi genitals. (obvious nsfw warning for the link)
> 
> another thing to note is that for this headcanon, the urethra is located where it would be on a vagina, which i only mention because it'll be relevant in this fic.
> 
> anyway this was pretty much written on the spot after waking up with like half an idea for a fic. also just as an excuse to include some squirting in something (albeit momentary and accidental squirting) so if you're not into that, here's your heads up even though it's not actually a huge part of the fic or anything.

Quark and Odo drunkenly make their way through the habitat ring, playfully laughing and shushing each other when they catch themselves getting too disruptive. They keep losing their grip on each other’s hands as they stumble towards Quark’s quarters at an unsteady pace. It was a busy day for both of them, so Quark suggested Odo stay behind after the bar had closed to have a few drinks with him in a more quiet setting as a way to wind down. Quark told Odo to consider it another lesson in enjoying himself as a solid. Odo did, after all, agree a few weeks prior to finally try new things in attempt to add some much-needed fun and relaxation to his otherwise dull and stressful routine.

They had been having a casual affair since then. It started as a simple offer after Odo had a particularly embarrassing case of poorly-timed arousal, but one thing led to another, and soon they found themselves sneaking off from time to time to engage in various sexual activities as a way to relieve some of their work-related tension. It had only been simple fooling around until now, and whether or not this was turning into something more serious, they hadn’t really gotten around to discussing. But Odo thinks he’s ready to take it to the next step.

They reach the outside of Quark’s quarters and Quark scampers towards the door to open it. He missteps and bumps against the wall, turning back to face Odo as he laughs at himself. While he’s still leaned against the wall, Odo takes it as an opportunity to press himself against Quark and kiss him passionately, being sure to give his lobes a little attention as he holds Quark’s face in his hands.

Quark moans and clutches the back of Odo’s uniform, the wet smacking sounds of their lips are only intensifying the tingling in his lobes. Odo is already hard and desperately grinding himself against Quark. Quark’s never seen him quite _this_ eager. But they should _really_ be getting inside. At the rate things are going, Quark wouldn’t be surprised if either one of them ended up making a mess in their pants.

Quark reaches his arm out and tries to feel against the wall for his door’s lock panel. After a few attempts at pressing the right controls, the door whooshes open. They break off their kiss, still entangled as they pant and stare lustfully into each other’s eyes in the dim lighting of the hallway. Quark gently grabs Odo’s hands and slowly pulls them away from his lobes, then after making his way out from under him, begins to lead him inside.

They stumble a bit when they walk through the door, but lean on each other for support. They’re still feeling a bit lightheaded from that little makeout session, in combination with all the synthehol they had earlier. Quark takes a second to catch his breath, then begins to undress. With as many layers as he’s wearing, might as well start on it now.

“You want anything from the replicator?”, Quark asks as he slips off his jacket.

“Uh...no, that’s fine. Thank you”. Odo feels his body getting even warmer as he watches Quark undress. He hasn’t seen him completely naked yet, and as excited as he is to get things underway, he’s still pretty nervous. Definitely less than he’d be without the help of the synthehol dulling his inhibitions, but this _will_ be, after all...his first time.

Odo never imagined his first time would be with...Quark. He never even gave it much thought to begin with. Before recently, he barely had any interest at all in the idea of humanoid coupling. But these past few weeks with Quark have been...an eye-opening, _invigorating_ experience.

Now unclasping his undershirt, Quark raises his browridge with a little smirk, “...You wanna head over to the bedroom?”

Odo stands there rigidly, clenching his fists. “U-um…”, His previously spirited demeanor has seemingly dissolved after reminding himself how big of a step this is...for him, at least.

“Odo…”, Quark calmly walks towards Odo, takes hold of his hands, then looks up at him with a soft smile. “...You don’t have to be so nervous with me.”

Odo stares back down at Quark, whose gentle voice and expression gives him a sense of ease. He closes his eyes, takes a deep, slow breath...then nods. “...I’m ready.”

Quark keeps smiling at Odo for a moment, then while still holding his hands, he slowly leads him into the bedroom.

Once they enter, Quark takes off his boots, crawls onto the bed, sits himself up on his knees, and unhooks the last few clasps on his undershirt. “...You gonna get undressed?”, he grins at Odo as he slowly slips off his shirt, revealing his chest and shoulders.

“Oh. Uh...right”. Odo had never seen Quark’s naked upper body before. He had already seen his lower half, and Quark has seen his, but this would be the first time they’ll see every single inch of each other.

Quark tosses his shirt to the side and gets himself more comfortable, laying down with his arms up behind his head, settling between the soft pillows. He gives Odo his full attention as he lays there watching him, slowly and sensually sliding his feet across the sheets.

Odo unzips the top half of his uniform and slides it off, letting it fall to the floor. He unzips his pants to better loosen his tucked-in undershirt, then after a bit of hesitation, lifts it over his head. He’s slender, with not much muscle, but Quark’s not picky about that. He pulls down his pants and removes his boots along with them, and now standing there, already feeling exposed enough as it is…he slips off his underwear, finally freeing the erection he’s had since their walk here.

Quark gives Odo a racy, exaggerated growl at the sight of his eager, twitching cock springing forth, causing Odo to blush and look away in embarrassment.

Quark chuckles. He gets such a kick out of teasing his less experienced partners.

“Odo…”, Quark makes a beckoning gesture with his finger. “I’m waiting~”

Odo gulps.

_Alright. This is it._

He climbs onto the bed and slowly starts crawling towards Quark. “...What about your pants?”

“I was hoping _you_ could remove them for me”, Quark says with a grin and a flirty wiggle.

“...If you’d like”. Odo hooks his fingers behind the waistband of Quark’s pants and carefully begins to pull them down, revealing lacy, raspberry-colored lingerie. It hugs his dainty hips in such a _wonderful_ way.

Quark _loves_ the thrilling feeling of being undressed by someone. Considering it’s already taboo for Ferengi men to appear naked in front of others, this just felt all the more scandalous. It was so _arousing_.

Odo delicately slides Quark’s underwear down his thighs. Quark was already so wet it was practically _drenched_. The sheer extent of fluid production a Ferengi is capable of is a bit excessive. Not that Odo really had any personal frame of reference.

Quark spreads his legs. He was finally naked. He was already petite compared to most, but looked even more so without his multiple layers of clothing. Odo stared down at Quark’s slick folds and quickly emerging erection, and his own hardness throbs in anticipation. They were both breathing so heavily.

Odo slowly climbs on top of Quark. He leans down and begins to gently kiss his chest. His neck. His lobes. Quark’s skin was so soft. Odo just wanted to savor it for as long as he could.

_He’s sure been reading those erotic Bajoran romance novels of his, hasn’t he?_

Quark moans and wraps his arms around Odo’s back. The feeling of Odo’s lips on his lobes sends shivers all the way down, causing Quark to writhe beneath him. Quark’s now fully emerged erection presses against Odo’s stomach as he grinds himself against Odo’s cock, covering it in his natural lubricant and causing Odo to shudder and moan.

_They can’t wait any longer._

Panting, Odo sits himself up and grabs his shaft, positioning the tip against Quark’s entrance. He looks at Quark as if he’s _begging_ for permission.

“ _Please…_ ”, Quark breathes out desperately, his half-lidded eyes full of lust.

Odo leans forward, then _finally_ pushes himself in. Quark yelps as Odo, to his _pleasant_ surprise, slides all the way through with ease. The overwhelming sensation of Quark’s warm, slippery walls fully immersing his length causes Odo to shake and moan. He can hardly believe how _amazing_ it feels.

Quark wraps his legs around Odo’s hips, and his hands around the back of Odo’s neck. They’re both breathing so heavily. Odo is still completely stunned and hasn’t moved any further yet. Quark smiles at him and gently runs his fingers through his hair.

“...Odo…”, Quark whispers.

Odo looks Quark in the eye, still trying to catch his breath.

“...Kiss me…”, Quark says with an almost pleading expression.

After a few seconds, Odo leans forward, pressing himself even further than he thought possible into Quark, then closes his eyes before kissing him deeply and passionately.

Quark continues running his fingers through Odo’s hair as they mutter contented sounds between slow, fervent kisses. In this moment, it feels as though nothing else in the universe matters.

They had kissed many times before now, but it’s never been quite like this. It felt so incredibly... _tender_. Not at all sloppy or rushed as had become common during their other...libidinous meetings. It's almost as if there was more than _just_ sexual intention behind it.

Odo slowly begins to thrust, their moans muffled by each other’s mouths. The feeling of Quark squeezing him with every push and pull is _outstanding_.

They break off their kiss and stare adoringly into each other’s eyes. They’ve never been closer than they are right now, intertwined so completely.

Quark had been Odo’s first of many things. His first enemy. His first friend...and now his first lover. Odo never fully realized until now...just how big a part of his life Quark is.

“O-Odo…”, Quark moans. He slides his hand over to Odo’s cheek and caresses it with his thumb. “...You can go...faster...if you want…”

Odo nods and speeds up the pace a bit, each thrust now accompanied by the sound of obscenely wet slapping. Suddenly he wishes Quark’s quarters were soundproofed like his, but he supposes Quark’s neighbors know what to expect by now...not that that made it any less embarrassing. He’d hate to be the reason someone filed a noise complaint.

Quark moans louder than before, clutching Odo’s back. Odo’s trying his best not to be too loud himself, but Quark sure isn’t making it easy.

Quark notices. He doesn’t want Odo to feel like he has to hold back. “...Please…”, He gives Odo’s back a reassuring rub, ”Be...as loud as you need...”

Odo exhales as if he’d been holding his breath, then gradually allows himself to express the full volume of his pleasure.

Quark is so happy to see Odo enjoying himself so thoroughly. He’s so happy to help him explore this side of himself...so happy for the privilege of being Odo’s first time. He’s still not sure just how deep Odo’s feelings for him go...he doesn’t know if Odo really feels the same way he does. The way he’s felt for _years_. But even if things remain casual after tonight...right now, this moment...is enough for him.

But despite how romantic Quark thinks this is, he’s also more than ready to speed things up again. He is, after all, more accustomed to the rougher stuff than he is to a more gentle and considerate partner...not that he minds this one bit. It’s a welcome change, but even so, Quark is someone with a very demanding sexual appetite.

“Odo…”, Quark taps him on the back.

“...Y-...yes…?”, Odo slows down to a stop and takes the opportunity to catch his breath.

“...Put my legs over your shoulders”, Quark lowers his legs from behind Odo’s back.

“...Sure thing”. Odo gives Quark an affectionate little smile as he sits himself back up on his knees and lifts Quark’s legs. He had accidentally slipped out of Quark in the process, but that just means he gets to experience the wonderful sensation of going back in again.

Once he’s hoisted Quark’s legs up over his shoulders, he positions himself once more against Quark’s folds, and slides back in.

“ _Oh-h-h…_ ”, Odo quivers and moans. Thinking the inside of Quark couldn’t _possibly_ feel any better than it already has, he discovers a whole new level of pleasure from this angle. Quark feels tighter than before now. He begins to thrust, groaning from every squeeze, but thinks he might need to adjust himself a little more.

He straightens himself a bit more upright, then lifts Quark’s backside even higher. He leans forward, and-

Wait. Quark is familiar enough with his own body to know the kind of reaction he might have to this particular angle. In their still-intoxicated state, it didn’t even cross his mind to prepare for this.

Quark panics, “O-Odo, _wait-!!_ ”

But right before those words could fully escape Quark’s mouth, Odo had already thrust straight down at full force, completely unaware of how _perfectly_ he hit Quark’s sweet spot.

Quark trembles and whines as he squirts, shooting straight up onto Odo’s chest and splashing down on both of them.

Odo, now soaked and wide-eyed, stops completely in his tracks.

“...Did-... _did you just-!?_ ”, Odo looks absolutely astonished.

“N- _no-!!_ ”, Quark is still shaking, “It-it’s not- I s- _swear_ it’s not that-!”, he stammers, trying his hardest to explain while whimpering in overwhelming pleasure.

“Then _what_ just _happened!?_ ”, Odo’s not sure if he should be more worried for Quark or disturbed by the mess, looking down at Quark in his current pitiful state.

“I-it’s- It just-”, Quark struggles in his attempt to be both calm and informative, “It’s just s-something that...h-happens...to some p-people…”, he gasps for air, “wh-when you...hit a certain spot…”, he’s almost settled down now. “...I-It’s not what you think…”

“...Then that was... _good?_ ”, Odo looks skeptical. Given his still pretty basic knowledge of sex, he never considered this particular possibility.

Quark lets out an exhausted huff, “...Yeah…”, and manages a small chuckle, “... _Very_ good…”

Odo seems somewhat relieved, but still a bit uneasy. “...What about the mess…?”

“It’s fine…”, Quark rubs Odo’s arm for reassurance, “it wasn’t enough to soak through to the bed, let’s just...not do that again right now”, he makes a _phew_ sound, “As much as I’d _love_ to.”

“...Alright”, Odo carefully lowers Quark’s hips, being sure not to make any sudden movements. He gives Quark another moment to recover. “...Is this better…?”

Quark sighs contentedly and nods. “...It’s fine...thank you.”

Odo sits there for a few seconds, then leans forward to give Quark a gentle kiss.

Quark thinks Odo is so...cute when he’s trying to comfort him. It feels so nice being cared for like this.

Still leaning forward, Odo whispers. “...I would love to keep going...if that’s okay with you.”

Quark smiles. “...It’s more than okay.”

Odo kisses Quark again before slowly pushing back inside, moaning blissfully as he once again becomes fully enveloped in Quark’s warmth.

He thrusts at a careful pace, savoring every second of it. He feels as though no matter how many times he does this, he’ll never get enough.

Quark breathes out a pleasant sigh, then lightly clutches Odo’s arm. “...You can go as fast as you want now...don’t worry about it.”

As much as Odo’s enjoying himself as it is, he can’t deny how much better it felt to go faster. He nods, then gradually picks up speed. Soon, he found himself slamming into Quark faster and harder than he had before.

Quark moans and tightens his grip on Odo’s arm. _Now_ things are a little more his tempo. But at this rate, Odo will end up finishing first and undoubtedly be too tired to continue.

“O-Odo…”, Quark taps Odo’s arm to get his attention. “Please...p-play with my ears…”, he looks into Odo’s eyes with a pleading, half-lidded expression.

Odo props himself up with one arm, then with his free hand, begins to haphazardly massage Quark’s ear with his fingers.

His oo-mox technique is sloppy...but it’ll do.

Quark’s eyes roll back as Odo fondles and fucks him as best he can. Despite his erratic movements, he’s still doing surprisingly well.

Quark moans and tenses up. He’s so close now.

“O-Odo...I’m…”, Quark looks like he could almost cry, “I-I’m gonna…”

Odo takes that as his cue to speed up even further, and after a few more forceful thrusts, Quark is writhing and howling, covering himself in his own mess and squeezing _so tightly_ around Odo’s cock in the process.

The feeling of Quark’s intense aftershocks causes Odo to throw his head back and moan. It won’t be long before he also reaches sweet release.

Odo thrusts even faster into Quark’s unbelievably clenched heat, panting and sweating and nearly losing his balance, barely able to contain himself. Quark is overwhelmingly sensitive at the moment, but still _so eager_ for Odo to give him everything he’s got.

Odo gasps as he feels his orgasm quickly approaching. He grabs Quark’s hand and they tightly clasp their fingers together, Quark smiling at Odo as if he’s welcoming his oncoming storm. With uncontrollable force, Odo quakes and shouts as he finally, _finally_ reaches his limit, filling Quark to the brim with his seed.

Odo sloppily rides out the end of his climax, Quark shuddering and groaning as he feels Odo shoot into him again and again. Odo’s limbs are so wobbly that he couldn’t possibly hold himself up any longer, so he slumps himself over Quark as carefully as he can manage, and stays there for a while, trying to catch his breath.

He’s a bit heavy for Quark’s comfort, but Quark puts up with it for the time being. He nuzzles his cheek against Odo while rubbing his back in a soothing manner. Odo’s sweaty, but it’s not as if they weren’t already covered in a variety of other fluids…

“...Odo…”, Quark’s voice is soft and quiet.

Odo is practically breathing into Quark’s ear as he rests his head facedown in the pillows. He can’t seem to speak, but replies with an exhausted, questioning groan.

Quark lightly hugs Odo and smiles. “...You did great…”

Odo lets out a small, breathy chuckle. His words are a bit muffled. “...Thank you…”

They lay there just holding each other for a while. So worn out, but so content.

After a short break, Odo slowly lifts himself up, sits back on his knees, then carefully begins to pull himself out of Quark. The grip of Quark’s still-tightened insides in combination with Odo’s sensitivity causes him to tremble. Once it’s all the way out, Odo’s fluids spill out of Quark and onto the bed.

“...Sorry we…”, Odo breathes heavily between words, “...made such a mess…"

Quark chuckles. “...Don’t worry. This bed’s seen worse.”

They stare fondly at each other for a moment, then Quark sits up. He wasn’t sure whether or not it felt right to kiss Odo right now after they’ve already had their fun...after all, this was nothing more than just friendship with benefits. For Odo, this was just experimentation...as much as Quark wanted more than that. He looks at Odo with a sort of wistful smile, then turns his head and speaks. “...We should probably clean up…”

Odo stares at Quark, a bit concerned once he noticed the hint of unhappiness in his voice and body language. “...Are you alright?”

Quark exhales. “...Yeah”. He tries to force himself into a better mood. “It’s just...you should probably get going, right? ...It’s already pretty late…”

Odo wonders if he did something wrong. Quark may be trying to hide it, but he knows something’s bothering him. What could he do to help…?

On impulse, Odo gently lifts Quark’s chin with his hand, leans down, and kisses him. Once he pulls away, he sees tears forming in Quark’s eyes. A few seconds later, Quark places his hands on both sides of Odo’s face, raises himself up on his knees, and tenderly returns the kiss.

Their kisses slowly become deeper as Odo delicately wraps his arms around Quark and pulls him closer. They lightly press their foreheads together and stay there silently for a moment, tears streaming down Quark’s face. Quark wipes his eyes and looks at Odo.

“...Odo…”, Quark sniffles.

“...Yes?”, Odo is giving Quark his full and sincere attention.

“...Do you remember...a few weeks ago…”, Quark tries his best to choke back anymore tears. “...When you told me you didn’t...hate me…”, he can’t believe he’s finally about to do this. “...And I told you...I didn’t hate _you_ …?”

“Of course”. How could Odo possibly forget? Considering...what they did _afterwards._

“...Well…”, Quark is so nervous. It’s been a long time since he’s had to seriously confess to someone he was interested in for more than _just_ sex. “...What I really _wanted_ to say...was…”

He has to do this. He doesn’t know what will happen to whatever they have between them right now...but he _has_ to say it.

“...That I…”, Quark pauses, then takes a deep breath. “...I... _love_ you...”, he suddenly bursts into tears again and looks down in shame. “I’ve loved you... _for so long_...”

Odo’s mouth falls open slightly...he’s not sure what to say. He knew Quark was _sexually_ interested in him, he’s made that _very_ clear, but... _romantically?_ And...for _how_ long, exactly? Was this just another one of many things that were right under Odo’s nose the whole time that he just couldn’t seem to pick up on? He admits the thought _had_ crossed his mind, but he thought he was just misunderstanding the situation.

Odo’s thoughts feel so jumbled. Quark looks so distressed. Odo wants so badly to just _say_ something already but he needs to think about this.

How does _he_ feel about Quark?

Quark is...a complicated subject. They’ve been adversaries since they met. Quark is a criminal. The sheer amount of times Odo has arrested him for one thing or another is ridiculous. They argue. They get in each other’s way. He’s not the _easiest_ person to get along with.

But recently...things have been different between them. Aside from their obvious...but secretive sexual involvement, they go about their days more or less the same as usual. But...Odo definitely _has_ noticed a change. They’re a little friendlier. Less obstructive. They don’t seem to be doing anything simply to spite the other. Quark definitely hasn’t changed _much_ , but he seems almost like he’s _trying_ to behave himself. And Odo knows now that it’s clearly not _just_ because he’s getting something out of it.

Quark _has_ been a friend to Odo in the past...there have been times where it felt like Quark was the only person to really, _truly_ care in Odo’s time of need. Quark has done a lot of things for Odo that he didn’t need to...at times, even before all of this...Odo has enjoyed his company. If he’s being completely honest, even if it hasn’t all been for good reasons...Quark is closer to Odo than anyone has ever been. They’re a constant in each other’s lives.

Suddenly, it hits him.

 _So much_ of his time is spent thinking about Quark. Watching him. Needing to know _everything_ he’s up to. Stopping by his bar multiple times a day just to see him...it’s the highlight of Odo’s day. He misses him when he’s gone. He worries about his safety, he _really_ does...he _cares_ about him.

Becoming a solid has given Odo a new perspective on many things. Whether this was a result of that or something else entirely, he’s not sure...but one thing’s for certain...these past few weeks with Quark have been truly wonderful. Not _just_ the sexual aspect of it...their casual conversations, their joking around, the kissing, the tenderness, the _intimacy_. When they were with each other during these secret meetings of theirs, it meant they could relax. Even _if_ Odo was still plenty nervous each time, Quark always assured him that it was okay. At times, it felt like something more than just an opportunity to...relieve themselves. It felt more comfortable than anything Odo’s ever known.

Odo’s mind is suddenly clear. He looks at Quark, who by now looks as though he’s completely given up. Odo feels so _horrible_ for making him feel this way.

“...Quark…”, Odo looks and sounds so remorseful.

Quark doesn’t answer. Instead, he remains still, looking away with tears covering his face.

Odo places his hand on Quark’s shoulder. “Quark...please look at me…”

Quark feels so humiliated. He doesn’t want Odo’s pity. If Odo really didn’t feel the same way he did, he wishes he’d just leave already.

“Please…”, Odo sounds as though he might start crying too.

Quark finally looks at him. He looks completely drained. Heartbroken.

It hurt. One look at that expression, and Odo knew. He never wanted to be the cause of Quark’s pain again. He wanted to make him happy. He wanted to make him feel loved. He _is_ loved.

“...I love you...”, saying those words makes Odo’s stomach flutter.

“...Don’t lie to me.”, the bitterness of Quark’s tone stung like a slap to the face.

“I’m not _lying to you!_ ”, Odo’s voice breaks as he begins to cry.

Quark looks...stunned.

“I _do_ love you…”, Odo now has both hands on Quark’s shoulders. “...I’m _so sorry_...that it took me _so long_ to realize…”

Quark is still speechless. Once Odo had gone silent after Quark’s confession, he was entirely expecting to feel nothing but grief for the rest of the night. He’s so incredibly happy now, but can’t seem to react.

Odo looks so sincerely into Quark’s eyes. “...You’re so important to me…”

Quark’s eyes well up with tears again. He almost can’t believe what he’s hearing.

Odo pulls Quark close and firmly embraces him, his hand caressing the back of his head. Quark slowly wraps his arms around Odo, and they quietly cry together for a moment.

“...Would you mind...if I stayed here for tonight…?”, Odo asks in almost a whisper.

Quark smiles, then kisses Odo gently on the cheek. “...I wouldn't mind at all…”

They wonder to themselves what kind of reactions they’ll get once they make their relationship public, but they’ll think about that another time.

Right now, all that matters to them is each other.


End file.
